


Worst Roommate

by ININ_D



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: AU, M/M, Roommate
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-23
Updated: 2018-08-23
Packaged: 2019-07-01 07:43:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 18,982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15769656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ININ_D/pseuds/ININ_D
Summary: 就是從上下舖睡到了同一張床的那種故事





	1. 1

迷迷糊糊地，Loki聽見Thor回來了。  
他甚至能聽出他正小心翼翼不要把自己弄醒，他已經很努力了，但Thor人高馬大，動作很難細膩到哪裡去。  
Thor或許是個不錯的同學，甚至有一段時間他們的關係用朋友來概括也不為過，但恐怕不是一個好室友。Loki在醒來與睡著的交際裡頭模模糊糊地抱怨，Thor總是有永無止盡的應酬，他出席系上每一個跟他打過招呼的人舉辦的派對，所有朋友的生日都可以拿來慶祝一遍，更不用提他待的球隊每一季都能拿到總冠軍，更是給了喝到爛醉再撞開房門一個再合理不過的藉口。  
想來Thor今天並沒有太醉，他確實帶股酒味，Loki用棉被捂住腦袋依然能分辨他身上瑣碎的氣味，但他還能保持清醒地把衣服扔進簍子，再緩緩地坐上床。下鋪傳來吱吱嘎嘎的哀號，宿舍太舊，這是無可避免的，Loki卻依然抱怨他吵。  
Loki自己的作息也不是多麼規律，常常到了三四點才打著呵欠爬到上鋪，偶爾也會跑去喝個爛醉地回來，但總是自己一個，並不成群結黨，像Thor那樣。  
他不喜歡劣質的酒精和舞曲，不擅長貼面舞也不打算嗨一下，他去的是安靜窄小的酒吧，窩在吧台轉角的固定座位，他喜歡星期四的jazz day，還有老闆隨心情變口味的特調。  
「你失戀了，」心情好的時候，他會跟Quill閒聊，「噢不對，你的貓死了。」  
「事實上，」Quill洗掉他的杯子，「我的準岳父監禁了我女友，除非她答應不再跟我約會。」  
「這真可憐，」Loki用舌頭扯下第二杯酒上的櫻桃，「你一定很難過。」  
敬悲慘的人生，他們一邊舉杯一邊說。  
Quill的愛情故事轟轟烈烈，Loki也不全然相信，大部分時候就由著他說，反正Quill的舌頭從來不累。Loki越聽越確信，無論如何他都不需要愛情這種只會招來厄運的東西。

十月的時候，他帶Thor來到這間私房酒館。  
「就是這？」Thor瞪著門口閃閃發亮的Star Lord霓虹招牌，懷疑這裡竟然符合Loki的品味。  
「相信我，這是這裡最糟的東西了。」Loki大笑著推他進去，十月的晚風有一股凜冽的味道，Loki才剛剛把圍巾從衣櫃底層抽出來。  
一切都還乾淨，散發著清香劑涼涼的薄荷味。  
Quill投來「老天你也有朋友」的眼神，Loki白了他一眼，坐在自己習慣的吧檯轉角，Thor有些侷促地擠在旁邊。Thor背出幾首90年代的舞曲，順利取悅了Quill怪到不行的喜好，為自己贏得一杯免費的特調。  
「嘿，不公平，你從來沒請過我。」  
「誰叫你都禮拜四來，Jazz day？噁。」  
「喂，這不是你自己訂的嗎。」  
他們笑成一團，店裡零星的其他幾個單客回過頭來看他們，Loki毫不介意。座位擁擠，他和Thor的胳臂時不時撞在一起，這樣的距離也沒令他不快。  
他給自己和Thor各點了一杯轟炸機，Quill在櫃台後一邊調酒一邊偷笑。  
「這是什麼？」Thor看著推到面前的小酒杯，藍色焰火跳動，Loki眼神裡那簇星火也跟著搖擺不定。  
「友情萬歲。」Loki笑著舉起酒杯，微微噘嘴把火焰吹熄。  
「老兄，不要相信那個小騙子。」Quill終於拍著櫃檯笑起來「他在拒絕你睡他。」  
Thor困惑地眨眨眼睛，然後忽然意識到什麼似地跟著笑，Loki坐在他身邊看起來親近又遙遠，就像高熱的藍色火焰，性冷淡又危險。  
「友情萬歲，」他一飲而盡，「敬最好的室友。」

「你煞到他了。」Loki自己來的時候，Quill對著他擠眉弄眼。  
「沒有，」Loki搓著杯口的鹽，「他是我室友。」  
「拜託你根本是欲蓋彌彰…嘿快住手，你要破壞我精心調配的口感了。」  
「少來，你才沒有那種東西。」Loki捏著手裡一點鹽粒往Quill扔。  
Quill是錯的。Thor是他的室友，或許可能說不定快晉升為朋友了，不然他不會帶Thor過來。

一上大學他就忍不住逃離老家，宿舍開放的第一天Loki已經安頓好了，他看著下鋪空盪盪的床位，對室友沒什麼期待，只希望是個不吵不鬧的傢伙，和自己一樣。  
Thor Odinson和他的預期有很大差距，他記得在分配宿舍的興趣欄裡，自己明明填了讀書和電影，然而Thor走進來打算和還窩在上鋪睡懶覺的他握手的姿勢，顯然這傢伙填得會是啤酒乒乓和足球。  
「金融系，」Thor說，「但我還打算修點哲學課程。」  
「真巧，」Loki翻過身意思意思握了他的手，「哲學系。」  
「真的？很高興認識你。」Thor說。  
Loki很想嗆我幹嘛騙你，然而當Thor爽朗地表示或許他們還會在課堂上遇見，儘管知道是客套，Loki還是把刻薄的話吞了回去。  
Thor是一團橫衝直撞的發光體，蠻橫地填入Loki陰暗發濕的抽屜和床邊縫隙，Loki甚至來不及嫌棄。Thor沒有侵入他生活的意思，但他會聽Loki推薦的音樂，會把派對剩下的披薩和可樂帶回來當作晚歸的賠罪，後來他們一起去看了幾場午夜電影。  
「原來你喜歡電影。」Loki還站在櫃台前猶豫不決的時候，Thor已經把一鹹一甜的爆米花都買了下來。  
「這是什麼失禮的偏見。」Thor笑笑，把可樂交到對方手裡，「我填宿舍時可是寫了足球跟電影。」  
「…怪胎。」Loki小聲偷笑。  
「什麼？」  
「沒事。」他抓了一大把爆米花向對方嘴裡塞去。

十二月的時候，宿舍門口圍了一圈看上去已經用了許多年的彩帶，Lok準備i回房間時剛好看見Thor站到梯子上幫忙。  
「嘿，Loki，」Thor聲量大得叫他不能裝作若無其事溜走，「幫我拉一下那邊好嗎。」  
Loki搖著頭把滿手的書放下，照著Thor指示拉住一邊彩帶。  
「現在幫我撕一段膠帶。」  
「我沒手了。」  
「那給我。」Thor努著下巴湊過來。  
「什麼？」  
「膠帶給我。」  
Loki有些猶豫地拿著膠帶靠過去，只見Thor用門牙咬住，頭一撇就扯了一段下來。Loki的食指蹭到了他嘴邊冒出來的鬍渣，不痛不癢卻好像搔到比真皮層更裡面的地方。  
「噁。」  
「拜託，這是特技。」Thor得意地把彩帶黏妥，三步併兩步從爬梯上跳下來，「Loki，你聖誕節有什麼計劃。」  
「睡到自然醒，看電影，去找Quill喝酒。」他聳肩，家裡人沒給他消息，就算有他也不打算回家。  
「你不回家？」  
「不，我還有兩篇短論文。」  
「但這是聖誕假。」  
「剛好夠我寫個兩萬字？」  
Thor笑著搖頭，接過Loki懷裡和磚塊一樣重的哲學著作，沒再多說什麼。  
但接下來的一個禮拜，Loki都能感受到他拙劣的暗示與刺探，當Thor把宿舍聖誕晚會的傳單放在他桌上時，他終於忍無可忍。  
「Thor，你到底想幹嘛。」  
「你會去那個嗎？」Thor看似無辜地揮揮傳單。  
「不會，」Loki把傳單塞進桌子下的小垃圾桶，「我對免費的廉價酒沒興趣，也不想跟一群無聊的可憐蟲擠在一起取暖。」  
「那你就這樣自己一個人窩在宿舍裡？」  
「對，有問題嗎。拜託，Thor，我又不是小孩子。」  
「可是你還記得那個電影，我們上次看的…主角一個人留在宿舍結果碰上變態殺人魔……」  
「老天，」Loki翻了兩圈白眼，雙手一攤，「那是電影。」  
Thor轉了回去，沒再說話，似乎在搗弄什麼，然後又忽然靠了過來。  
「嘿，」他小小聲地說，一邊一下下地戳Loki肩膀，「你喜歡肉桂派嗎？」  
「你說walmart裡面一個四塊錢的乾硬小東西？」Loki搖頭，「恨死了。」  
「不不，我說的是剛剛出爐，又酥又軟，還可以淋上蜂蜜和糖霜……」  
「Thor Odinson，」Loki倏地轉過身來，「給你十秒鐘解釋自己到底在做什麼。」一時間他們離得有些太近，Thor的T恤領口有個小小破洞，Loki幾乎能聞見他髮梢的氣味，昨天他跟他借用洗髮精，所以那是他非常熟悉的氣味。  
「聖誕假要不要來我家！」  
結果Thor用不到十個字。

Loki沒有馬上答應，他說我都租好整個假期份的DVD了，Thor提出願意幫他拿去還之後，他又開始叨唸那我的論文該怎麼辦。他不否認這是個非常誘人的提議，尤其Thor用了這輩子所有的詞彙來描述母親的烤雞，雞皮多麼酥脆油亮，內塞的香料飯用了獨門醬料，他們有頂到天花板的聖誕樹，會在餐桌點上三根蠟燭，父親還會從地下室帶出一瓶陳酒。  
「你真的不來一起過節？」Thor問他，看上去甚至有點可憐，「我跟父母提過了，他們都很歡迎你，周末我的朋友們會過來一起弄個小派對，不會太吵的那種。」  
Loki把自己裹進被子裡翻了個身，只露出一雙眼睛看向Thor一邊比畫一邊在房裡來回踱步，接著忽然雙手撐著Loki的床桿湊過來，「你不想來？」  
儘管整張臉都被蒙住依然蓋不掉他的咯咯偷笑，要不是Thor這麼靠近有點嚇人，他都快忘了這傢伙也有六呎多的身高。  
「好啦好啦，我想去。」他把棉被拉開，露出捂得紅通通的臉頰。  
「那你為什麼不答應？」  
「我，我不知道。這不是有點奇怪嗎，聖誕節什麼的……」  
「如果不跟我一起回去，你不就只是一個人窩在宿舍看電影嗎？」Thor看著他好像這主意非常不可理喻。  
「對，但聖誕節不應該是全家人團圓……」  
「拜託，Loki。我家人會喜歡你的。」Thor像隻大狗一樣搖晃他的床桿，把可憐的老舊床鋪搖得吱嘎作響。他看上去誠摯又認真，不禁讓Loki覺得就算將這句話過度解讀也不是自己的錯，他嚥了嚥口水，心裡的天秤早就失重，卻還是裝出一副慎重考慮的樣子。  
「反正我也不是非得在聖誕節看那些電影……」  
「對，而且我可以幫你拿去還。」Thor抬手行了個軍禮。  
「而且聖誕節學校所有的餐廳都會休息。」  
「對，連Quill的店都會公休。」  
「什麼？你怎麼知道的？」  
「他傳訊息跟我說的，他說他會定時聯絡熟客。」  
「拜託，你才不是熟客，你才……」  
「Loki。」  
「噢好啦，我跟你回去。」Loki說完再次把自己包回棉被裡，他很慶幸自己動作夠快，因為下一秒Thor就大笑著在宿舍裡跳上跳下，直到左右鄰居敲牆壁抗議。  
而且，只要他把自己包得夠久，就能為臉紅找到一個合乎邏輯的理由。


	2. 2

Loki從沒有忌妒過他的室友，儘管Thor看上去光鮮亮麗，但他看過他穿破洞T恤當睡衣，幫他把發黃的內褲偷偷扔掉，還知道他會打呼或在夢裡說好吃好吃，Thor Odinson就是一個稍微有點邋遢但是還算不錯的室友，一個普通的大學男生，再說了，Loki從來也不羨慕那種交際圈的生活。  
然而當Odin開著車來機場接他們，Frigga從副駕探出頭來親切地微笑時，他感覺到胃袋一點點下沉，飛機上隨便吃過的早餐沉澱出某種不太光彩的反胃。  
「你們一定累了。」Frigga笑著，從前座遞過一個保溫瓶，「先暖暖胃，我們待會兒就去鎮上吃午餐。」  
「…好甜！」Thor吐著被燙到的舌頭。  
「喜歡嗎？」Frigga沒看在一邊哈哈吐氣的兒子，反而轉過頭向Loki眨眨眼，「Thor說你喜歡甜的。」  
「嗯。」Loki點點頭，一方面想偷笑，又不好意思太張揚，糖分中和了滿腹翻攪的酸水，Frigga滿意地轉回頭去開始跟Odin有一搭沒一搭聊天。  
「我就說他們會喜歡你。」Thor輕輕撞他膝蓋，兩個六呎多的男人擠在後座稍嫌侷促，Odin把暖氣開得很足，Loki不得不鬆開襯衫的扣子。  
「謝了。」他說。  
「沒什麼，更棒的還在後頭。」Thor又撞了他一下。

他們在鎮上的小餐館用午餐，Frigga一直堅持Loki應該多吃一點，她看Loki臉頰沒肉，等Loki把風衣外套脫下後又說他手臂瘦弱，Thor趕在她伸手拍Loki胸脯說怎麼這兒也沒肉時即時阻止了她。  
「可不是每個男孩都跟你兒子一樣天天衝健身房。」Odin慢條斯理切了塊肉放進Frigga盤子裡。  
Loki用餐巾摀住嘴偷笑，乖乖把Frigga推過來的成堆食物吃完，站起來時肚子都鼓了起來。  
「我陪你媽去一趟超市，你們自己先回去吧。」走出店門，Odin推了兒子一把。  
「什麼？很冷耶。」  
「不然你這身肉幹什麼的。」  
「拜託，這是肌肉不是脂肪！」Thor揮著手抗議，Odin沒理他，一等Frigga上車就催動油門。  
「真是……」Thor罵罵咧咧地把路面上的小石頭踢得咔噠咔噠，Loki就在一旁笑，冷風把他兩頰凍得又紅又僵，嘴角剛剛好翹在了四十五度壓不下去。  
「會冷嗎？」Thor轉過頭來，不甘心的模樣看上去還像個小孩。  
他確實還是個小孩，Loki心想，扯了扯圍巾把雙手塞進兜裡，「不冷。」  
「是嘛…，」他垮著肩膀踏步，大衣下擺搖搖晃晃，忽然眼睛裡又亮起了光芒，「要不要去我高中看看？」

他和Thor一起從後門翻進學校，聖誕假期的高中空無一人，操場也空蕩蕩的。Thor還想混進球隊休息室，但是數字鎖的密碼換了。  
「真可惜，我當年搶到了最大的櫃子，我還在櫃頂貼照片。」  
「幹嘛貼那種地方？」Loki偷笑，用個二呎見方的小箱子塑造自我既愚蠢又不切實際。  
「這樣別人就不會發現嘛。」Thor尷尬地揉亂一頭金毛。  
「噢天，你到底貼了什麼鬼。」Loki大笑，笑聲在空蕩的長廊裡來來去去，Thor有點不甘心地用肩膀推他，他就奮力撞回去，把Thor直接撞上牆，弄掉了一副掛在那兒的獎狀。  
「哇噢。」Thor做出一副你看看你的表情，笑聲卻出賣了他的亢奮。  
他們一起蹲下來撿獎狀，Loki湊近去看希望玻璃沒有破裂，指尖若有似無地相互碰在一起，走廊大燈卻忽然全都亮了，嚇得他往後一蹬。  
「Thor Odinson，」低沉得十分裝模作樣的聲音從走廊底端響起，「你被逮捕了。」  
「什…嘿，Fandral！」Thor一躍而起，張開雙臂給許久不見的友人來了個硬碰硬的擁抱，「Loki，Fandral。」他摟著來人走向Loki，這金髮男乍看和Thor還有幾分神似，只是笑得更油滑一點，髮型和鬍髭有精心打理過的痕跡，他穿著地方巡警的制服，肩上還掛著對講機。  
「Fandral，Loki。我的大學同學。」  
「嘿，你好。」Fandral熱情地伸出手，Loki不得不和他交握，他的手溫高，還有點濕黏，Loki趁著他轉頭和Thor說話在褲腿抹了兩下。  
「Sif也回來了，我剛去接她。Odin說你應該會在這兒，送你一程？」  
「那就太感激了，老爸把我們扔在路上，冷死人了。」Thor拍拍Fandral後背，發出肉體碰撞的那種厚實聲響。  
Loki乾笑了一下跟上去。

見過Fandral又在車上和Sif打了招呼，Loki還聽說另外兩個叫Volstagg和Hogun的傢伙週末也會集合到Odinson家狂歡。  
「Thor你等著，我今年一定會贏你。」  
「那我太期待了，當冠軍也很累人的。」  
「哈哈你今年是最後一次說這句話了。」  
「希望如此，因為你去年也是這麼說的。」  
Thor說到興奮處還會向駕駛座揮兩拳，Sif偶爾插個兩句，用一種憐憫的眼神看著幼稚小鬼們，然後轉過頭來用口型對Loki說：「他們就是這麼無聊，別見怪。」  
Loki笑著攤手，「我習慣了。」他說。這種感覺很奇妙，彷彿這才是Thor Odinson最真實的樣子，他回家了，而不是待在窄小的上下舖寢室，時時得顧慮一個陰陽怪氣的室友。Thor顯得放鬆而且自在，提醒了Loki自己其實沒怎麼在宿舍以外的地方遇過他，也不曾關注過他和別人相處的樣子。Thor不會那樣大力拍他的背，不會故意對他說一些愚蠢的挑釁的話。  
Loki雙手擱在膝蓋上，十指全攪在了一塊兒。  
然後話題不知怎麼就兜上Thor當年如何霸佔了最大的置物櫃。  
「因為我是年度最好的球員，這沒什麼好說的。」  
「但那個櫃子每年都是留給隊長的，你就是個惡霸。」  
「才不…喂，Loki你別聽他亂說。」  
「但惡霸聽上去挺有道理的。」Loki撐著下巴，露出一個友善的笑。  
「哈哈哈而且誰不知道你就是想在那裡貼相片。」  
「什麼？」Loki稍稍坐直身子。  
「哎，他還沒有跟你說？是這樣的，有個傳說，只要在隊長置物櫃貼喜歡的人的照片，戀情就會成真。」  
Sif吹了聲口哨，有那麼一瞬間，Loki好像渾身僵硬了。  
「天哪我沒想到你這麼迷信。」Sif用力拍了拍Thor的肩膀，「快說，你貼了誰的照片？」  
「我不……」  
「你最好快招，」Fandral敲打著方向盤等紅燈，「不然我就要跟他們說你貼的是Frigga的照片。」  
「老兄你太噁了。」Thor焦急地捶了朋友一下。  
「天哪，我居然覺得可能是真的。」Sif笑得開始拍手。  
Loki有些喘不過氣，甚至忍不住覺得，如果他真貼了Firgga的照片，自己或許會比較好過，他一手抓著車門邊，盡量讓自己聽上去風趣幽默，「所以你到底貼了誰的照片。」  
「好啦好啦，」Thor舉雙手投降，「Jane，Jane Foster。」  
「噢…不是吧？」綠燈了，Fandral沒開出去。  
「對啦，就是。」Thor自暴自棄地閉上眼睛。  
「我只是有點驚訝你喜歡那型。」Fandral聳聳肩，偷偷看向後視鏡裡Sif和Loki的表情。  
Loki也有點驚訝，因為他知道Jane Foster是誰。


	3. 3

「你還好嗎？看起來有點累。」  
「可能飛機坐久了，沒什麼。」Loki繞到地舖的另一側抖開被單，盡量不對上Thor的視線。Thor的臥房還保持著他離家前的模樣，牆上貼著海報和一大幅校隊旗幟，衣櫃裡塞了至少三件看上去一模一樣的運動外套，Loki的臨時床位就擠在床腳，行李包直接扔在Thor的書桌上。  
「我先下去幫老媽忙，你休息一下好了。吃晚餐了再叫你。」Thor幫他把枕頭裝進新的枕套，甩了幾下再拍鬆。  
「謝了。」Loki衝他笑笑。等Thor闔上了門才把自己摔進床鋪裡，鬆軟的厚被子有櫥櫃清新劑的味道，是杏桃口味，他把腦袋埋進去吸了一口，又覺得自己有點可笑。  
Loki的住處不會有這種氣味，換季時，他把厚衣服從櫃子裡翻出來，總帶上潮濕的霉味。他的房間單調像是八零年代的男子學校宿舍，鐵床架上掛著襪子，書桌座椅也都是冷冰冰的鐵條，冬天他得在椅子上先鋪一件外套才敢坐下去。他也沒有幾個稱得上要好的朋友，沒有特別惦念過哪個女孩，例如Jane Foster之於Thor Odinson。

這個名字的出現讓車裡的氣氛凝滯了一會兒，Fandral安安靜靜地開車，過了良久Sif才小心翼翼地開口確認，「所以那是真的？」  
「…對，我們約會過，但不到兩個月啊。」Thor有點無奈地說，目光空空洞洞滑過窗外流逝的風景，似乎不想太深入談這個。  
「你真的是為了追她跑去紐約唸大學？」  
「才不是咧，我們早就結束了。」他不太自在地在座位上扭來扭去，然而Fandral的車沒大到能讓他這麼動，於是更顯得侷促窘迫，「我們只是剛好考進同一所學校，而且學院也不一樣，我根本沒在學校碰過她。」  
可是Loki碰過。Jane Foster是工學院的，棕色頭髮，個子不高眼神卻很靈活，就像隻在草原上抖動耳朵的野兔。Loki倒沒有特別關注她，但他們常常在圖書館碰見，其實連點頭之交都不上，只是偶爾坐在同一張長桌上。  
「她很常去圖書館，你可以過去看看。」Loki笑著，他總覺得這個笑容以自傲的得體來說有點太僵，幸好似乎沒人察覺。  
「真是…你們別鬧了。」Thor扭開收音機，最後以廣播裡剛好唸到的一則爛笑話順利轉變話題。  
Fandral一邊嫌棄爛笑話投稿，一邊又說了幾個更爛的，Loki敲著指節對上笑聲不規律的拍點，答答答，一下似一下用力，彷彿點在太陽穴上，彷彿腦中有一台老舊打字機，答答答，敲擊出十個字母。  
Loki不想浪費力氣，也不想搜索枯腸只為幫這種無趣的煩躁命名。他只是輕輕地敲，他不羨慕也不會忌妒Thor Odinson，他們從出生就有差別，他們出生在不同小鎮，那就幾乎等同於他們屬於不同世界。當他的衣服長滿霉斑，Thor的棉被卻有杏桃的香味。Thor身邊有一打朋友，真正關心他也敬愛他，他的青春裡有一個特別的人，一段特別的故事。我不忌妒這個，Loki心想。  
但他在迷迷糊糊的半夢半醒之間，看見自己和Thor Odinson就住在對門，從小一起長大，一起騎腳踏車上學，Thor十六歲從老爸那裡拿到了車鑰匙，於是他每天會在Loki家門口按喇叭。Thor總是直接從圖書館的窗戶翻進來找他，「我忘了帶學生證嘛，進不來。」他會這麼說，Loki也會去看Thor的每一場比賽，永遠坐在最後一排，小時候的他不算很高，Thor依然能準確地找到他。然後他說，我想去紐約唸大學，Thor就拚了命讀書，我會陪你一起去，他說。  
畢業舞會那陣子，許多女生都約了Thor，他卻一個個推掉，你已經有舞伴了？Loki問他。是啊，他們靠得很近，Loki都能聞到他髮梢的氣息，昨天Loki在Thor家吃過晚飯就直接留下來洗澡，所以這是他熟悉的味道。我……  
「Loki！」夢境被夢裡那個人打斷，Loki看見一個倒反的溫柔笑臉，「走吧，吃晚餐。」Thor伸出手，把他從顛三倒四的幻境裡抓出來。

Frigga的手藝太好了，Loki無法阻止她抓過餐盤瘋狂給自己添馬鈴薯泥，Thor就在旁邊笑著啃雞腿，沒有要救他的意思，他很懷疑聖誕節當天究竟還走不走得動路。大清早天還濛濛亮，他就被Thor不知在搗鼓什麼的窸窸窣窣吵醒，瞇著一隻眼睛看過去，剛好看見Thor套了一半還卡在頭上的毛衣，忍不住偷笑起來。  
「抱歉，我吵醒你了嗎？」Thor緊張兮兮地停下來，毛衣還是卡在頭上。  
「嗯，你吵死了。」Loki從棉被裡鑽出來，被窩外的寒氣惹得他打了個噴嚏，「這麼早起來幹嘛？」  
「唔…一起來嗎？」  
這幾天被Frigga強迫餵食的熱量似乎還沒有完全轉換為可以保暖的脂肪，Loki掏出手機對過時間，清晨五點的空氣太冰太冷，空氣隨著氣息噴出一朵朵煙花，Loki的鼻子很快就凍成了粉紅色，四肢僵硬像個太久沒上油的機器人，Thor卻始終那麼穩健地快他一兩個步伐。  
他們正往森林深處走，Thor家後院正對著一片山林，很顯然是家長會要孩子們離遠點的地方，就算身為大學生，Loki也不認為在清晨五點跑進來是個好主意。然而，Thor堅定的腳步還是帶給他一點信心，他再次掏出手機確認信號，Thor就忽然喊了起來。  
「太帥了，它還在！」  
「嗯？」Loki差點撞上突然停下的Thor，他抬頭順著Thor的方向看過去，那兒有…一堆破樹枝。粗細不一的枝條歪歪斜斜搭在一塊兒，還掛著幾塊褪色的破布，Loki苦笑著猜到了那是什麼。  
「這是我的秘密基地，Fandral他們也沒來過，現在看上去真小。」Thor很興奮地跑過去，「我會帶我的小毯子進來偷看漫畫…嘿你看，86年的浩克！」  
Loki雙手抱胸看著Thor繞著秘密基地跑，現在那裡頭可能根本塞不進他半截腿，Loki看著看著莫名覺得好笑，Thor卻突然衝過來抓住了他，「要進來坐坐嗎？」  
「塞不進去的。」Loki推拒著搖頭。  
「就坐坐而已嘛。」Thor笑著，嘴裡噴出的白霧弄得Loki有點眼花，意識過來他們已經彎腰駝背縮在木條和木條中間，一高一低的體溫挨在一起，相互過渡漸漸中和。  
「我小時候很喜歡來這裡。」Thor難得放輕了聲音，好像太過大聲這裡就會坍塌，「有時候就是…你會想待在一個很安靜的地方，沒有人會來煩你。」  
「嗯。」Loki小心翼翼點頭，這裡太窄了，又陰暗，靠得太邊怕碰壞小小的城堡，擠得太中間又怕蹭上Thor的衣角，事實上他們已經蹭在一起了。  
他們又坐了一會兒，Thor不開話頭，Loki便也懶得開口。冬日溫吞的曙光開始滲進枝條間的縫隙，打在Loki鼻尖像是絨絨的光幕，打磨Thor頭髮那種張狂的金色，秒針又一次追上分，他們一動不動好像要填補所有斷片的孤獨，直到Loki發現自己設定的手機鬧鈴響了，才拖著麻掉的腿爬出來。  
「我們得回去了。」他說，看著Thor家的方向。  
「好吧…那看誰先到！」Thor迅速地跳起來，一路衝下坡。

他們一前一後快得要飛起來，風刮過耳梢，近乎燒灼的尖銳。Thor在衝進家門前抓住了Loki，拉開羽絨外套拉鍊，拿出一個被擠得皺巴巴的包裹。  
「幹什麼？」Loki挑起眉毛。  
「…聖誕快樂。」Thor抓抓腦袋搔搔鼻頭，輕輕拉扯包裹想把皺摺撫平。  
「噢，」Loki不自覺向後退了一步，「…噢。」  
「你不收下嗎？」Thor又尷尬地伸手擺弄一頭亂髮，一撮頭髮垂到臉上，隨著他說話就一下一下跳來跳去。  
「噢，噢對。」Loki伸手，包裹被Thor捂得熱呼呼又沉甸甸，「謝謝。」他說。  
「我不知道…我沒準備什麼。」  
「沒什麼，是我自己想這麼做。」Thor擺擺手，「現在我們快進去吧。」他拉開門，輕輕拱著Loki後背。


	4. 4

Loki從Frigga那兒收到了一件全新的毛衣和圍巾，還有一副手織的手套，灰底毛線邊緣埋有墨綠的織線，他卻一直到上飛機都還沒打開Thor給他的包裹。  
「回去再看，總之別在我面前開。」Thor盯著腳尖，不知道為什麼不太願意對上Loki雙眼。  
「好吧。」Loki輕搖那小包，傳來細微的叮叮噹噹。

回到學校宿舍後，還有兩天才開學，Loki沒日沒夜打完了兩篇論文還不負期待地爆了字數。Thor大概是去參加大學朋友們的派對了，兩天下來幾乎沒見到人影，Loki也不是很在乎，反正他們的作息本來就對不太上。  
總算敲下最後一個字，Loki一邊發出怪聲一邊伸懶腰，然後看見了那個一回來就被他隨意擺到桌上的小包裹，大紅色底的包裝上頭還有奔馳的紅鼻子麋鹿，聖誕節結束了，但這包裝喚醒了記憶裡杏桃味的柔軟床鋪，還有Frigga永遠吃不完的大餐，光是回想都覺得撐。  
Loki從已經破開一個小口的邊角撕開包裝紙，小心翼翼沿著膠帶撕開不要破壞那些傻笑著的麋鹿，將皺巴巴的包裝紙攤在桌上壓平，一次，兩次，才折成四半塞進抽屜裡。  
裡面是個厚紙盒，他摳下那個小小的封箱貼紙，打開看著裡面一顆晶瑩剔透的雪球，忽然有些口乾。  
紙盒的大小太過貼合，他花了點時間把雪球拿出來，指尖不可抑制地微微發顫。雪球中間有個雙手開開仰著天咧嘴笑的小男孩，帶著藍色毛線帽，雕塑做得很細緻，帽子下壓著金棕色的鬈髮，似乎是毛軟軟的觸感，Loki貼著雪球看，呼吸在圓頂打出一層薄霧，他看見那笑嘻嘻的小男孩有一雙水滴狀的綠眼睛，男孩腳邊堆滿禮物，還有一個胡蘿蔔鼻子鈕扣嘴的雪人。Loki把雪球捧起來輕輕晃，雪片捲起來又慢慢落下，沾在男孩的藍帽子上。他把雪球放到檯燈邊，小小玻璃球裡的世界就有了七種顏色，隨著雪花旋轉飄散，他忍不住又搖了搖，趴在桌子上盯著看。  
那麼斑斕的世界，那是Thor Odinson的世界，現在就擺在他的書桌上，和成堆的厚殼文本擠在一起，他只要伸出一隻手指，便彷彿能碰到那個笑開懷的小孩。可是手卻停在了玻璃殼上，他順著圓滑的弧線輕摩，直到門口一聲悶響打斷他發熱的思緒。  
「…Thor？」他推開椅子站起來，Thor也正踉踉蹌蹌地撞了進來。  
他看起來喝醉了，臉上掛著在Loki眼裡非常不討喜的愚蠢笑容，他的目光渙散，藍眼睛少了幾分平常的精神，現在就只是一雙醉鬼的眼睛。  
聞到他身上混雜的酒氣，Loki毫不掩飾地嘖了一聲，還是走過去搭住Thor的肩，避免他踩到散落地上的雜物。  
Thor醉醺醺地說渾話，Loki也懶得搭理他，儘管他們身高差不多，但Thor比他結實壯碩得多，要把Thor扔上床依然費了好一番功夫。好不容易把他丟進床鋪，Thor卻依然在喋喋不休，通常他不是那種特別話多的類型，顯然是喝醉才會變得愛胡說。真是麻煩，Loki心想。最麻煩的是Thor還扯著他的手不放。  
「你今天也該來的…Loki，Tony把他爸的酒窖都掏空了…嗝。」  
「噁，你臭死了。」Loki用剩下那隻手捏住鼻子，卻怎麼也甩不開Thor。  
「還有很多好吃的！我們還灌醉了Steve，你相信嗎，那個Steve！」  
「我不相信，Thor，我根本不知道哪個Steve。」他當然知道哪個Steve，老好人Steve，可是他開始有點不舒服了，不想再聽Thor瞎扯那些朋友的事。  
「嘿，你知道他的…噢今天真的很讚，大家都在…連Jane都去了，天哪我都不敢相信，這一年來我幾乎沒在學校看見她…Tony真的很厲害…她沒怎麼變，但好像沒那麼多雀斑了，女人……」  
「閉嘴吧，」Loki忍無可忍把他塞進枕頭裡，「該睡了。」  
Thor發出一聲呼痛的悶哼，然後徹底睡死過去。

假期結束了，冬天卻還沒離開。Loki猶豫了半天，還是把Frigga給的圍巾拿出來戴，他告訴自己這是因為原本那條太舊了。  
論文受到老師褒獎，因此被介紹了一份薪資不錯的助理工作，他待在宿舍的時間更少了，Thor似乎也一樣。他不打算去深究原因，Thor的活動本就比他更多，偶爾當他好不容易忙完爬上床，會在即將陷入睡眠的間隙裡聽見咔噠一聲門把轉動，被Thor已經刻意放輕過的腳步吵醒，他翻個身，重新陷入沉睡。  
他累得幾乎不再做夢。天氣轉暖之後，他把厚衣服塞回衣櫥後頭，從超市買了個杏桃味的清香劑扔進去。

事情剛好告一段落的時候，Quill給他發了簡訊，Star Lord搬到隔壁街區一個比較寬敞的地下室了，歡迎來坐，Quill隨信附上一張摟著女友在店門口擁吻的照片，恰恰把新店遮得滿滿當當，這個白癡，Loki偷笑。  
這倒是提醒了他兩件事，他已經很久沒去喝一杯，也很久沒和Thor喝一杯。說到Thor，他們都還沒討論過明年宿舍的事情。學校只有第一年會隨機分配宿舍，二年級的學生得自己決定要住宿還是去附近租房，如果不及早揪好室友一起登記就會失去住宿資格。  
Loki不想負擔外宿的費用，也不想多花時間找房子，但他還沒問過Thor的意思。或許他們能去Star Lord喝一杯，或許Thor也收到了簡訊，熟客嘛是不是，或許他們還可以趁機會談談宿舍的事。  
他還算是個好室友吧，Loki心想，一邊給Thor發了訊息，然後抱著堆起來幾乎高過頭的文本再次窩進圖書館。  
Loki有他習慣坐的位置，他喜歡靠窗，可是不要正對著窗，所以他選長桌，窗邊空一格。這樣他能感受到自然光的變化，卻又不至於被曬得眼花。Jane Foster常常坐在他的斜對面，如果眼神對上了，就互相點個頭。  
今天Foster也坐在那兒，Loki繞過去，接著看見就在他習慣的位置對面，Foster的旁邊，坐著一個男人。  
金色的頭髮紮成腦後一團小髻，他彎腰低聲對Foster說了些什麼，工學院的資優生便抖著肩膀笑出來。男人轉過頭來，剛巧正對上Loki的眼睛。  
一雙藍得正好的眼睛，笑意卻在對面的綠眼裡漸漸結凍，「嗨，Loki。」他嚥了口口水，Loki注意到他那些不安的小動作，他眼神閃爍，於是Loki果斷地重新抱起了書。  
「打擾你們了？抱歉。」他說，刻意向Foster的方向微笑點頭，「嗨，Foster小姐，下次見。」  
他盡量以不發出聲音的最大步伐離開圖書館，眼角餘光瞥見Thor似乎想站起來叫他，卻遲遲沒有發聲。  
他不知道如果Thor追上來會怎樣，他只知道Thor並沒有追上來。

走出圖書館時，Loki徹底恢復了冷靜。他已經把Frigga給的全套毛衣都塞回衣櫃，有些東西也能比照辦理，摺疊得整整齊齊再小心收好，明年再取出來，或許還能有淡淡的杏桃香味。


	5. 5

「禮拜六去一趟Star Lord？」  
Thor盯著聊天室，他發了個OK，那個OK就孤零零地待在最下面，甚至已讀的小字也遲遲沒有跑出來。他跳出聊天室又點進來，心想是不是訊號不好的緣故，最後還是把手機扔進口袋。或許Loki正在忙，他想。  
然而Loki始終沒有回覆。那麼就晚上回宿舍再回答他好了，而且他想跟Loki談談宿舍的事。他猜Loki沒有搬出去的意思，從他排了這麼多打工班次卻連件新圍巾也買不下手就可推知他的經濟並不寬裕，學校附近的租屋都不便宜，所以Thor已經拿好了宿舍申請表，等Loki簽個名就能交出去了。  
事實上，下午他就是為了這件事專程跑了趟圖書館。上大學以來，除了尋找指定教科書，他幾乎不會跑圖書館，可是他繞了好大一圈卻始終沒看見Loki，就在他打算放棄時，卻在一張特別隱密的長桌邊上看見了Jane Foster。  
高中時他們約會過幾次，後來也不知該怎麼說，或許感覺不對吧，漸漸沒了下文。Thor還記得曾經多麼被這個女孩吸引，成功約她出去時他開心得跑了十圈操場，但是在Tony的派對上再次見面時，他發現那種憧憬也好悸動也好，都只留下昨日的痕跡，他看著Jane，覺得她甚至比高中時更漂亮了，他們禮貌性碰了個杯再聊聊大學，Thor說了幾個笑話，她稱讚他的幽默進步了，接著他們有默契地拉開距離。  
體內仍然有某個部分隱隱共鳴，或許他們能成為朋友，卻不再有其他東西發酵。  
於是Thor走過去，輕輕點了點Jane的肩膀，Jane轉過頭來，有些驚訝卻不生疏地向他笑笑。  
「嘿，居然在圖書館遇見你。」她壓低聲音揶揄他。  
「其實我是來找個人的。」  
「那你找到他了嗎？」  
「還沒，」Thor說，「其實他是我室友，但我臨時有點事找他。Loki Laufeyson，你知道他嗎？」  
「還真的知道。」Jane抿著嘴笑起來，「他就坐那兒，你可以在這等他。」Jane為他拉開椅子，對面的位置正好擁著午後的一方陽光。  
「謝了。」Thor從善如流坐下來，從書包裡拿出那張宿舍申請表，「我想問他明年還肯不肯做我室友。你呢？下學期還住宿嗎？」  
「不了，我要搬出去。我室友太髒了，還有夏季過敏，整個夏天都在打噴嚏。」Jane吐了個舌頭。  
「哇噢，可怕，你真可憐。」  
「少幸災樂禍，」Jane瞪了他一眼，「看來你的室友人很不錯。」  
「哈哈，不，他有點刻薄，但他不介意我喝醉，這就很值得感激了。」  
「噢，原來你才是那個糟糕的室友。」  
「這我沒法否認，」Thor想了下，「他確實是個不錯的室友。」或許不單單是室友，他捉住一閃而過的思緒，正想細細琢磨，抬頭卻看見Loki已經站在了對面，臉色不是很好看。  
很有趣的是，Loki似乎一直覺得自己屬於處變不驚的類型，或許他在別人面前確實如此，但Thor偏偏覺得他的心思永遠寫在表情裡，腸子比別人多了一百零一個結，光是嘴角零點幾度的變化，都是轉了三圈的思路。然而Thor依然比不上Loki的速度，他才笑著想向他打招呼，Loki已經露出一級防備的嘲諷表情，左邊嘴角稍稍高了一些，Thor知道那不是好預兆。  
「打擾你們了？抱歉。」他說，接著轉頭向Jane打了招呼，從頭到尾沒正眼對上Thor。他轉身離開的步姿令Thor感到非常不妙，他想站起來，想把他拉回來，隨即才想起圖書館不宜喧嘩。  
他冷靜下來，想想這其實也沒什麼，宿舍的事晚點再問也行，至於Jane…，其實他很想知道Loki究竟是怎麼想的。  
他自己又是怎麼想的。  
這可能需要借點酒力才說得出口，與其在腦子裡打不切實的草稿，乾脆直接約Loki喝一杯。他想起Quill發來的簡訊，Star Lord換到更新更大的地方了，不如就去那兒，他掏出訊息才發現Loki已經約了他。  
他迅速回了好，結果便被Loki放置至今。  
每天，他打算趁著兩人都在宿舍好好聊一聊，然而當他回家，Loki已經在上鋪裹成一球，如果他特意早點回去，Loki便又遲遲不回來，直到他醒來發現已是隔天。Loki在躲他，他再遲鈍也該有所察覺，卻很難理解是為什麼。  
他已經把宿舍申請表填妥了，另一個人卻遲遲沒有簽名。

週六，他收到了Jane的電話。  
「我有個朋友…Darcy，你應該在Tony的派對碰過她？她失戀了，想去喝個爛醉，但是她醉了很麻煩我一個人扛不動，你願意一起來喝一杯嗎？」  
「你把我當挑夫？」  
「對，你可以這麼想。」  
「這有點不尊重人。」  
「對，所以我不太好意思拜託別人。」他聽見Jane在偷笑，完全可以想像那副聳著肩兩手一攤的樣子。  
「拿這個來拜託前男友恰當嗎？」  
「嗯…可能因為我知道你是個好人？」  
Thor乾笑了下，「好啦，在哪？」  
「Star Lord，你知道嗎？離學校不遠……」  
真巧，他知道Star Lord在哪。

Thor到的時候，Darcy已經醉得差不多，Thor必須和Jane兩個人一起才勉強阻止她站上吧檯跳脫衣舞。  
「她真的很可怕。」Thor戲劇化地重重嘆口氣。  
Quill一邊搖酒一邊止不住笑，好像差點被踏平的新吧檯不是他的，Thor為他擋下一場災難的英姿也不值得被表揚。  
「你最近看過Loki嗎？」趁著Jane陪Darcy去廁所吐的空檔，Thor趕緊問他。  
「沒，那傢伙本來就不固定。這麼說的話，搬來這裡之後還沒看他來呢，虧我還給他發了簡訊……」  
「嘿，Thor，」Jane朝他揮手，「我叫了計程車，幫我扶她扶出去好嗎，待會請你喝一杯算賠罪。」  
「好……」Thor正應和，Quill忽然向他眨了眨眼睛，又向著門口一揮手。  
「嗨，Loki。好久不見。」他聽見Quill這麼說。  
他聽見熟悉的鞋跟踏地。如果他早早回寢早早入睡，那麼當另一個人回來他是不會在夢裡聽見這樣的聲音的，但如果他們一起去看場電影，一起在滿是聖誕氣氛的小鎮上亂晃，或者一起到Star Lord喝一杯，他總是聽見那樣的聲音。喀喀，他想這雙鞋的主人其實是開心的，儘管他經常死抿著唇，或者他微笑的角度總要經過一番量測，Thor卻總認為他是開心的，跟他在一起是開心的。  
喀喀，那聲音又靠近了幾步，踏在新鋪好的地板上聽起來那麼冷，讓Thor想起去年冬天欠著的一場雪，讓他想起某幾個一閃而逝的落寞，想起Loki說抱歉打擾了，只有左邊嘴角稍稍翹著。  
「嗨，Loki。」他抬起頭，感覺自己的臉也僵得差不多了。  
「嗨，Thor，真巧，你也來喝一杯？」  
「Thor？快點好嗎，我快撐不住她了。」接著，Loki轉頭看見了從後面走過來的女孩與她的朋友，那一刻，Thor幾乎看不清楚他的眼睛，然後下一瞬，Loki又抬起了頭直直盯著他，眼睛是從所未有的清亮，Thor花了點時間才發現那很可能是淚光。  
「沒想到居然在這裡碰見你。」Loki滑進吧檯轉角的座位，在新的店鋪裡這個位置顯得好大好空，而他坐在軟皮的旋轉椅，彷彿要消失在裡頭。  
「我只是…幫朋友個忙。」Thor不知道自己究竟在解釋什麼，也不懂為什麼要這樣解釋。Jane還在催他，他第一次想轉頭叫她閉嘴，「在這裡等我好嗎？我馬上回來。」  
Thor確信自己看見Loki點了頭，才匆匆轉身離開。

Loki埋在椅子裡好一會兒，直到聽見Quill問他今天要來點什麼。  
「給我一杯水，Quill。」  
「老兄，你知道這裡一杯開水比瑪格麗特貴吧？」  
「我知道，給我水，還要冰塊。」  
他沒管Quill轉身在吧檯裡叨唸不識貨還是什麼，他看著那張全新的櫃台，上面沒有一個醉鬼留下的刻痕，甚至屁股下的椅子也光滑閃亮得有股嶄新皮製品的特殊氣味。有個地方不見了，一個他能縮在不顯眼位置溫溫吞吞喝酒，偶爾放縱說兩句胡話的地方，一個他本打算慢慢展露給Thor的地方，有暖黃的燈光，有他經過家具店總要多看兩眼的寫字桌，能把整個人都包起來的圍巾，淡淡的杏桃味，這樣一個地方，從他身體裡被硬生生地抽離了，剩下夜風穿堂，捲起滿地塵埃。  
「好了先生，你的開水…喂！你要去哪啊Loki？Thor不是叫你等他？」  
為什麼我得聽他的。Loki推開門的時候，感到一絲苦澀的可笑。


	6. 6

Thor回來時，Loki已經不在位置上。  
「我有叫他留下來，」Quill一邊擦杯子，對著不存在的灰塵哈了口氣，「不知道他哪根筋不對。」  
好吧，Thor其實不算太意外。正準備踏出門外，忽而又折返回來，「兄弟，如果要去跟個很重要的人說件很重要的事，你覺得來杯什麼好。」  
「啤酒，」Quill看都沒看他，「是男人就喝啤酒。」  
「好，」Thor笑起來，「來一杯。」

Thor最早踏進宿舍的時候，已經準備好了要給未來室友一個熱情的擁抱，拍拍他的背說未來就靠你了兄弟，而後他打開門，看見Loki已經佔下了靠窗的書桌和上鋪。  
「嗨。」那時他還不知道他叫Loki，只看見那個黑髮的新室友窩在床鋪上，嘴上打招呼卻沒下來和他寒暄的意思。  
他沒讓棉被裹住的部分被深色被單對比得十分蒼白，他很高，幾乎和Thor一樣，身材卻比Thor小了不只一碼。他的顴骨微聳，他說叫我Loki就好，嘴唇沒什麼血色，雙頰的白皙看上去也不是太健康。Thor愣了兩秒才過去和他握手，當下就打消了給新室友一個熊抱的主意。  
Loki把空間完美地配置成兩半，「我不喜歡別人動我的東西，我也不會碰你的。」他說，語氣有點冷淡，但是一個月後他會一臉嫌棄地把Thor扔在地上的襪子用長尺挑進洗衣籃裡。  
Thor以為他們合不來，以為Loki是個死板無趣的人，然而Loki和他想的恰恰相反。他會說些苛刻而且惡毒的話，偏偏又帶上絕佳的幽默來平衡，沒有人會真的討厭Loki，可是也很難有人真的走近他。那些他挑著眉說的刻薄笑話，剛好把每個人留在他畫好的圈子外頭，Thor或許幸運一點，每天就躺在他的下鋪，偶爾會看見一個抱著膝蓋坐在圓圈中間的小孩。  
要接近他不容易，Thor總覺得自己一不小心就會踩中捕鼠器，拇指腫成兩個大，隨即卻又覺得這樣的把戲可愛得讓人憐愛，如果Loki明明可以在身邊裝個斷頭鍘斬根除後，為什麼他偏偏放的是滿地的捕鼠夾。  
Thor知道自己可能有點沒救。  
但一旦發現Loki或許還在等那個寧願踩過一個又一個捕鼠夾也想突破圓圈的人，他就無法停下來，他不想讓他失望。  
如果他的十隻指頭都被夾滿了，那說實話還有什麼好怕的。

Thor回到房間時，Loki已經熄燈了，他盡可能放輕腳步，但是酒精讓他腦袋發熱，視線的銳度明顯降低，他不太確定自己是不是弄出了什麼聲音。  
左腳踩上某種軟質的東西，可能是他昨天扔在地上的髒外套，偶爾太累了他就會這麼做，他想繞過去，結果右腳小指不偏不倚踢上了椅腳。  
「Holy shit！」就是海軍陸戰隊的勇士也不可能忍下這句髒話的，不怪他。  
Loki從床上翻了起來，「老天！發生什麼事了。」他三步併兩步跳下來，但是黑暗讓他沒能好好確認Thor的位置，直接踩上了那隻剛才受害的右腳。這次Thor叫不出來了，Loki重心不穩地撞上他，Thor聽見自己的腦袋撞上牆壁，接著在慌亂中Loki摁開了牆壁上的電燈開關。  
「抱歉…，老天你沒事吧？」Thor很感謝他開了燈，Loki看上去是真的很擔心，眉頭扭在一起，他喘了幾口氣甚至忘記從Thor身上移開，天哪他的睫毛好長，怎麼從來就沒發現他的睫毛這麼長……  
「…Thor！」Loki站直，搖了Thor好一會兒才把他搖回現實，「你還好嗎？」  
「我沒事…唔，頭有點暈。」  
「那恐怕是因為你喝多了，」Loki毫不留情地指出事實，「我去幫你弄個冰袋，你先坐下吧。」他輕輕嘆了口氣。  
Thor的後腦門確實隱隱作痛，卻也不是真的那麼嚴重，但他很享受Loki的服務，他細長的手指揉著那個有藍色雪點的保冰袋，好讓冰塊不要磕上Thor，接著把袋子壓上他後腦杓輕輕的畫圈。  
「是這裡吧？稍微有點腫起來了。」他的手指划過Thor後頸，指尖也帶著絲絲涼意。  
「唔嗯，這樣好多了。」Thor深深呼吸又吐氣，這某種程度打亂了他心中的譜，但如果這就是最後一個捕鼠夾，那其實挺振奮人心的，「Loki，」他轉過頭去，Loki的手滑開了，閃躲著調整角度，然而Thor依舊很堅持地對上了他的眼睛，「你在躲我嗎？」  
「…沒有。」Loki也做了個深呼吸，在這麼近的距離，Thor很難不注意到他眼睫毛的前梢微微打著顫，而後他抬起頭來，看進Thor的眼裡，「我沒有理由這麼做吧？」  
「對，所以我才覺得奇怪，」Thor回看他，「因為你的確在躲我。」  
「我沒有。」  
「你有。」  
「…我們真的要進行這麼愚蠢的對話嗎？」Loki把冰袋扔給Thor站了起來，「我很累，先睡了。」  
「等等，」Thor從他脅下伸出手繞過去抓住了上床的爬梯，不讓Loki如願躲上去，「我們應該談談。」  
「要談什麼，」Loki好像在笑，肩膀抖了抖，「又沒什麼好說的。」  
「如果是我想對你說呢，」Thor又壓近了一些，Loki的肩胛磕上了他胸膛，這樣有些太近，讓他更確信Loki實在過瘦，「如果我有很重要的話對你說呢？」  
「不能明天再說嗎？」Loki轉過頭了，顯然被這距離嚇了跳，他們的嘴唇幾乎擦過，這樣的距離裡他必須承認，Thor的眼睛不會說謊。  
「Loki，」Thor又深呼吸，氣息彷彿吐進他的左胸腔裡，「我喜歡你。」  
Loki垂下頭去，不想在這樣的距離下看Thor的眼睛，更不想在這樣的距離下被Thor剝開自己，「哈哈，你的幽默在清醒的時候比較高明。」  
「我沒有開玩笑，」Thor壓得更近了，「你明明知道。」  
「我不知道…我才不知道，噢天殺的Thor Odinson你覺得我要知道什麼？」Loki忽然激烈地掙動起來，恨恨朝Thor胸口推了一把，直把人推出幾步踉蹌，「你覺得這樣很好玩對不對？拯救你可憐的室友？天哪你到底覺得我需要知道什麼，你在哪裡唸高中？你高中的小女朋友？我為什麼需要知道！」  
「Loki，你在吃醋嗎！」Thor竟然不合時宜笑了起來，他想過去抓住Loki卻又被揮開了。  
「白癡誰要吃醋！吃你的醋？你懂吃醋是什麼嗎，對自己擁有的產生過大獨佔欲才會吃醋，我什麼都沒有，幹嘛要吃醋！」  
「如果你問我的話，我跟Jane Foster什麼都沒有了，我們就只是朋友。」  
「我沒有問你！你這個白癡！」Loki吼完，氣喘吁吁坐倒在床上。  
「我那天去圖書館是要找你，想問你下學期還要不要一起住，只是剛好碰到Jane，她告訴我可以在那裡等你。」  
「…所以你到現在還是叫她Jane。」Loki偏著頭嘟噥了一句，當然被Thor聽見了。  
「所以你就是在吃醋。」他立刻不留情指出來。  
「我才沒有！」Loki摀住臉往後躺倒，卻還是沒有忍住用更小卻更怨毒的聲音叨了一句，「那你為什麼要帶她去Star Lord。」  
那是我的地方，是我允許你進來的地方。  
「其實…是她朋友要去喝酒，你也看見了Darcy很醉，我就是個幫忙的，會去Star Lord只是巧合。」Thor歪著頭想想又補了句，「真的要怪你可以怪Quill，為什麼他要把酒店的新址告訴這麼多人。」  
Loki沒動，於是Thor走了過去，在床沿小心翼翼坐下，「Loki？」他抓住了那雙捂著臉的手，輕輕把他們拉下來，而Loki沒有反抗，「別哭。」  
「我沒有。」Loki轉過身去背對他。  
「有，你哭了。」  
「我沒…現在是要再來一遍嗎！」  
Thor笑了，攬著Loki的腰讓他轉回來，他長長的睫毛上有淚珠，鼻子紅通通的，卻還在堅持自己沒哭。那就依他吧，Thor心想，「那你笑一下。」  
「不要。」  
「為什麼？」  
「很奇怪耶。」  
於是Thor的手就順著衣襬滑了進去，在Loki微微下陷的腰窩點了下，開始不輕不重地呵癢。Loki先是不敢置信地瞪大眼睛，隨即爆出一串笑聲，一旦笑了就停不下來，他急著想往反方向滾走，但是床鋪太窄小，很難逃出Thor的桎梏，最後Thor左右開弓終於讓他笑得喘不過氣。  
「夠…夠了…你這渾蛋。」Loki軟綿綿地踹過來，兩頰泛起健康的紅潤，像是在雪地裡開出花來。  
「你笑起來很好看。」Thor說。Loki哼了一聲，這次卻沒有撇過頭去，他們的視線交會處好像有什麼正要爆出點點火星來，Thor一手捧起他的臉，沒有出聲詢問，因為在這樣的距離下，他們的眼睛都不會說謊。  
Thor的吻終於落在嘴唇的時候，Loki緊緊攀住了他的背脊。似乎聽見Thor模模糊糊地喊他的名字，而他最終忍不住眼淚。  
在他小小的客廳裡，日光照了進來，Thor沒商量就把他的黑色隔音窗廉換上半透明輕紗，但輕紗隨著和風慢舞讓他決定原諒Thor，他喜歡的寫字桌安安靜靜待在房間一角，柔軟的沙發和靠墊，溫暖的圍巾，杏桃的香味。  
如果Thor過來，他就答應他的邀舞，而現在Thor吻上了他的手背，比他以為的更滿更暖和。

Thor的體溫即便在隆冬也顯得太過溫暖，現在則更像是一團發熱的光，Loki以為自己會太靠近而燃燒殆盡，卻是被溫柔地鎔了進去，被他嵌在掌心中央。  
他們過分急促地互相傾軋，幾乎不清楚自己究竟在做什麼，只是憑藉本能行事。Thor的鬍渣紮得他又麻又癢，想笑，卻被Thor隔著褲頭掐住，笑聲就成了一句短促的哀號，他掙扎了兩下，沒能阻止Thor把兩人的褲子連著內褲一起扒下來。Thor似乎在他眼裡看見一點不明確的猶豫，所以他還是低聲地說了句不會有事的相信我好嗎。Loki不清楚他指的是什麼，可能他的擔心僅僅出自對未知的期待，所以他拉著Thor好讓兩人更靠近，他想要一個吻，或許不只一個。  
他們完全地貼合在一起，下半身緊密摩擦間又是無數個爭先恐後的吻。他唸他的名字，那麼緩慢又飽滿，沙啞的尾音有催促和鼓勵，有隆冬劈啪作響的壁爐裡柴薪的蔓燒，他們的掌心也疊到了一起，指縫間嵌合著對方的指縫。  
Loki覺得溫暖，甚而燥熱，想摧毀Thor，想被摧毀。他的下腹起火，燒斷了大腦裡的保險絲，毀壞他的心智，然而Thor沒有停下，他們繼續互相摩擦，他的前端溢了點出來，好像澆在烈火上的汽油，助長那團不滅的熱。  
Thor舔他的耳朵，舌頭描下他耳殼的輪廓，讓他很難忍著不喊出來。Loki忽然發現這一切都是不可思議的，他們怎麼能不互相吸引呢，為什麼每個晚上他能淡定自若地在Thor的上鋪翻身，如果這就是Thor Odinson的世界，他怎麼能忍住不伸出一隻手指頭，就算要打破厚厚的玻璃壁而滿拳頭是血，他怎會不嚮往那個下著七彩的雪的世界。  
Thor腳邊堆滿了禮物，他捧起一個比一個大的精緻漂亮的盒子，對Loki說這全是你的，最後他們一起堆起一個有胡蘿蔔鼻子的雪人，鈕扣嘴巴歪歪曲曲地笑著。  
夏天就要來的時候，下了一場漫天漫地的暖雪。  
「Loki，別哭了。」他聽見Thor這麼說，才發現兩人射出的液體弄得上衣床單一蹋糊塗，但這次他沒有體抗Thor伸過來幫他抹眼淚的手。  
他感到空虛，一股難以名狀的極喜後的悲傷，然而他只是躺著，於是Thor就湊過來摟住了他。  
「或許我們下學期該找個有雙人床的套房？」  
「噢，去死吧。」他笑著。


	7. 番外

他不喜歡Thor車裡的音樂，連續轉了幾個頻道後，放棄似地把車子熄了火。  
「嘿，你不是說要在車裡等？」Thor有些吃驚地看過來。  
「你太慢了，不就是買個洗衣精嗎？」  
「這個…新口味，」Thor把手上的餅乾盒拋給他看，「想試試嗎？」  
Loki看都沒看就將盒子扔進購物推車，「現在我們可以去結帳了？」  
「好啦好啦。」Thor搔著腦袋傻笑了兩聲。  
他們推著一車子的衛生紙洗衣精還有幾盒大包裝的餅乾擠過長長的貨架通道時，收銀機前的人龍已經排進了商品區，Loki有些無奈地嘆了口氣，開始四處張望身旁的貨架打發時間。  
沖泡包，唔，他不喜歡三合一。塑膠餐具，噁這叉子的粉紅色可以再醜一點。呃，奶粉？原來他們在這區嗎…好，他現在看見尿布了，所以真的是這區，他摸摸鼻子停了下來，看見最上層的吊牌寫著「家庭計畫」，整個貨架備滿齊全的保險套樣式，所有想得到想不到的，全美出過的款式都在這兒了。  
Loki略為尷尬地撇過頭，Thor還在研究頂級咖啡粉和尊爵咖啡粉有什麼不同，Loki不希望他走過來，卻又不希望他真的什麼都沒發現。  
自從那天晚上，他們沒再做過類似的事，Thor也沒特別表示過什麼，那麼Loki便也什麼都不打算說。他們似乎沒有因此而變得親密，只是偶爾，他會感覺Thor小心翼翼地看向自己，再裝做沒事般移開視線，過分刻意反而非常明顯，Loki不承認自己有時也會這麼做。曖昧期在互相表白之後才來臨這樣正常嗎，他嘆了口氣，隨即記起自己其實也沒把話說清楚。  
這讓他覺得更沉重了，掌心死黏在褲腿上，出了點汗，他隨意抹了抹又掠掠頭髮，轉過頭想說些什麼，能言善道的舌頭卻好像被什麼給絆住了，而Thor還在後頭研究他的咖啡粉。  
「我真的不懂這有什麼差別…能幫我看看嗎，這個成分是幹嘛的？」他側身走過來，「Loki你看…噢。」他看到這壯觀的貨架了。Loki心裡同時有兩個聲音喊著糟了和好不容易，身為一個篤信思辨的好學生他從來都在試圖弄懂自己，然而這個當下，他既不想搞清楚自己也不想面對Thor那句噢有什麼含意。  
Thor仔細地從最左邊看到最右邊，暫時忘記了咖啡包裝上的成分標示，似乎螺紋或顆粒對他來說更具研究價值，最後他輕輕叫了一聲，「哇，哈密瓜口味耶。」  
「走了啦。」Loki用手肘撞他，隊伍正巧在這時移動令人鬆了口氣。  
然而總算開始結帳，把生活用品品一一搬上櫃台後，他看見兩個巴掌大的小盒子躺在推車最底下，斗大的白色加粗字體寫上超薄，把小盒子放進車裡的人現在正歪著腦袋對他傻笑，「放回去。」他低聲說。  
「總會需要啊。」Thor向他聳聳肩，卻沒移動半步，他只得硬著頭皮把小盒一把抓起來結帳，暗暗希望店員別注意到，然而所有的商品都已經掃完條碼，店員現下正納悶地盯著他。  
Loki再僵硬不過地把東西交出去，發誓自己看見了對方抽搐的嘴角，他意味深長看了Loki一眼，又向Thor的方向眨眨眼，Thor則對他友善微笑。Anthony…Loki迅速瞥了一眼名牌，我絕對要客訴你，他憤憤地想，我要讓你失去這份工作，被全州的超市封殺……  
「祝您有美好的一夜。」叫Anthony的店員幫他們把東西塞進購物袋，搖了搖手上的小盒子，輕輕放到了最上面。  
「謝啦，」Thor一把提起購物袋，「也祝你有美好的夜晚。」  
Loki不懂為什麼Thor總是能跟所有人當朋友，包括這個惹人厭的店員，他一語不發，重重踩上Thor的影子步出超市。

Thor從置物籃裡拿出一疊卡帶，「Quill給我的。」他笑笑，隨手撿了一塊推進撥放器。

_*我走向她_ _她屬於一個壞傢伙_   
_我知道_ _是的我知道我該離開_   
_然而我聽見她說_   
_她說_ _再靠近一點_   
_我多麼孤獨在這漫漫長夜_

隨著Thor的破車奔馳在沒什麼人的郊區夜晚，收音機歪歪扭扭唱起來，Thor的指頭跟著在方向盤上打節拍。

音樂停下 我看著空蕩的咖啡館  
接著我聽見他說  
他說 你惹上麻煩了老兄

Loki沒按下暫停直接將錄音帶退了出來塞進置物籃，轉頭看著Thor，他看起來有些震驚和不解，卻沒有生氣，「…你不喜歡嗎？」他戰戰兢兢地問。  
「你要逃跑？」Loki挑起半邊眉毛，路燈的光源恰好打在他瞳仁正中間，像無邊宇宙裡一團瑩亮魂火。  
Thor不解地皺皺鼻子，忽然釋懷一般笑出聲來，「你聽過這首歌？所以你知道下面的歌詞。」  
「我又不是只有禮拜四才會去Quill那。」Loki偏過頭，視線落在車門邊，忽然他一隻手被抓進另一隻更大一點也更厚一點的掌心之中。  
「我才不逃跑，」Thor握著他的手放在排檔上，輕輕蓋在他掌背上頭摩娑，「你自己就是那個壞傢伙，而且你是我的。」  
霎時間，整條街整座城隨著Thor的語尾降落停了一拍，電線桿上的麻雀少了一拍的呼吸，羽毛散落下來，夜星跟著墜落摔進Loki眼裡的綠湖，他在下一秒找回呼吸，像是抓回了自己的魂魄重新安在熟悉的地方。  
綠燈亮了，車子緩緩向前開動，他們誰也沒把手抽開。

Loki把洗衣精收進壁櫃，自動佔領了一半的餅乾，Thor看見笑了笑也沒多表示，他笑得令Loki耳尖一熱，低下頭把餅乾盒擺過來又放過去。  
最後購物袋裡只剩那兩個小盒子，巴掌大小，深藍色外裝印著白色粗體字。  
Thor靠過來，把他遲遲不肯拿出的小盒子們擺在了桌上，他們離得不遠不近，大概就是Loki能聞到他體香劑的味道，而Thor能聽見他心跳。  
Loki，他聽見他接近耳語的低音，現在他們又更近了，大概是踩著腳尖跳舞那樣的距離，然後是額頭相抵的距離，掌心相貼的距離。Loki的手指勾著Thor的掌紋，Thor發出被撓癢那般的笑，用整隻手包住了Loki，像在車上做的一樣。  
他開口問，「讓我吻你吧，好嗎。」  
Loki沒有答腔或點頭，他用剩下那隻手環住了Thor的脖子，拉著他向自己靠近。我是你的，這個想法既甜蜜又刺痛，他先是刮到了Thor唇邊的鬍渣，我是你的，他說，發現自己出了聲。  
一個吻是果醬蓋子裡那一圈沾黏，或者撕開冰淇淋殘留在塑膠紙上的一層，他用舌尖輕輕舔過去，再小心不過好像這是最珍貴的部分，一時間他們忘了自己還有滿滿一罐果醬，這個吻就是擁有的全部，直到Loki聽見喘息聲，無法確定是自己的還是對方的，他們拉開一點點距離，連著口水的透明細線，Loki沒有嫌惡地抹掉，他只是定定看向Thor，在期待和困惑還有一點點的恐懼中拉鋸，任Thor輕輕推著自己倒在床上。  
他在藍色眼睛裡看見自己的倒影，像是散落一地又像即將幸福，Thor撥開他的頭髮，在額頭落下幾個這樣的氣氛裡可能過分純情的吻，那些散落的輕吻在滑落到喉結時重新換上另一種比較激情的顏色。  
吞嚥的咕嘟聲，衣料摩擦的悶響，Loki主動解開了Thor的皮帶扣，摸索著把他的褲頭拉下，聽見金屬環碰撞清脆響亮，Thor隨之頓了一下，「等等我。」說著，他從床上跳起來三步併兩步把那小盒子抓了過來。  
「你做過嗎，這個。」Loki叫自己不要太過在意Thor窸窸窣窣的動作。  
Thor壓抑著幾個斷續的喉音，「我怎麼回答會讓你好過點。」他有些窘迫地看著躺在床上的Loki。  
「你怎樣都不會讓我好過的。」Loki輕笑。  
「那我就說實話好了…你能幫我一下嗎？」  
Loki笑意更深，他坐起來搭住對方的手臂再一路下滑，鬆鬆地攏住Thor的手掌，還有掌中正勃發的器官，幫他一起將半透明粉色的小套子往下拉，「你知道嗎？」他佯裝輕鬆地說，「這確實讓我比較好過了。」說得好像那是一個半真半假的笑話，而不是他真的微微發抖，連帶Thor看上去也少有的緊張。  
「…你不會弄痛我吧？」他小小聲問。  
「不，」他聽見Thor消失在深吻裡頭，「我會讓你很舒服。」  
他們在越發紊亂的呼吸中除去衣物，Thor的床單被套繳成一團卡在身下，在Thor的手指埋進來之前他猶豫了下，然而Thor沒給他分心的時間，被填塞的異樣感佔領思緒，他發出某種自己都覺得陌生的聲音卻無法抑制。Thor沒給他帶來快感，反而原先的興奮褪下了一半，他戰戰兢兢看向壓在自己身上的人，儘管覺得Thor的行為幾乎稱得上冷酷無情，卻在他眼裡看見燒紅的火海，他嚥了口口水，開始想喊停，身體某處卻忽然被輕輕按了下去。  
確實是連自己也全然未知的境域，Loki用力倒吸氣直到肺部跟著疼痛起來，Thor有些慌了手腳似地停下來，輕輕碰他臉頰又捏捏手臂，「我弄痛你了嗎？」  
Loki很想抬腳踹他，然後大罵一頓，但他只是緩緩地吐氣緩緩地搖頭，「繼續。」他說。  
除了腫脹，Thor的手指漸漸帶來奇異的痠麻和搔癢，然而似乎被嚇到了，他沒再去碰剛剛那神秘的小地方，Loki開始耐不住這種溫溫吞吞，他艱難地挺了挺腰，「剛剛那裡…碰那裡。」他摀著臉說。  
「…什麼？」顯然Thor沒搞懂。  
「我說剛剛那裡！」  
下一秒Loki就毫無防備地叫出聲，Thor慢慢增加力道壓上去，掌握到訣竅後發現不同的角度或來回摩擦甚至能讓Loki發出不同的聲音。看著Loki的胸膛急促地上下起伏，他添了第二根手指，慢條斯理把狹窄幽暗的地方一點點撐開，兩隻手指輪流變換著方向，讓Loki身上漫起淡淡粉色，Thor掐住他過瘦而微微塌陷的腰間，伏下身貼在他腹部。  
Loki已經說不出什麼話了，張著嘴也只是為了接吻，Thor正盡己所能的滿足他，甚至，已經有點太過了，他想。  
但在Thor看來顯然並非如此，像是要把一切都交予對方那樣，當他終於退出手指早已到達忍耐的臨界，儘管他試圖溫柔，還是在插入的過程逼出Loki眼角一點淚水。他喃喃唸著自己也不甚確定的單詞，Loki的嗚咽聽起來如真似幻，好像遠從世界的中央，又好像已經熔在他自己裡面。他重複說著喜歡，似乎每多說一次，就能更驗證其真實性，Loki叫他閉嘴，說你就不能專心點，於是Thor依他所願，專心讓Loki再吐不出完整的音節。  
我愛你，他說。看見Loki倏然瞠大眼睛，顫抖著在失神邊緣抓緊自己，「我們才認識將近一年。」他這麼說著，顯得很害怕一樣。  
「那又如何呢？」Thor吻他耳朵，好確保他聽清了自己說的每一個字，「我已經愛上你了。」  
他本來不期待聽見Loki的回答，甚至做好準備要抓住劇烈掙扎的人，然而Loki忽然一動也不動了，除了還沒調勻的呼吸，他幾乎就像一具死屍般毫無動靜，接著從他過度起伏的胸膛裡擠出氣音的低語，「那我可能也會愛上你。」  
「好，」Thor說，幾乎想哭，「我會等你，我相信有天你愛我會像我愛你一樣多。」  
「你可能等不到那天。」  
「那也沒關係。」  
「…好。」最後Loki這麼說，重重吐了一口氣，彷彿總算下定決心似的緊緊攀住了Thor，指甲陷進Thor兩片蝴蝶骨下的陰影。  
Thor回報以一個更具侵略性的深挺，Loki則是更緊地包覆住他，隨著他的不屈不撓在床上搖晃，模模糊糊地腦子轉過最後一個念頭，在雙眼緊閉時徹底忘了具體是什麼，卻堅信明天Thor會令他清楚地想起來，明天的明天，還有無數個明天，Thor都會日復一日提醒他那些最重要的東西。

他在黏膩與不適中醒來，這讓他很想找個誰發頓脾氣，一轉頭便看見了怒火的源頭，於是他掐緊了還在熟睡的Thor的鼻子。Thor手腳大張地攤在床上，搶走了三分之二的棉被，一條腿還擱在Loki的肚子上，促使他加重了手下的力道。  
終於，Thor大張著嘴彈坐起來，一頭撞上上鋪的底板，痛得發出小狗般的哭號聲，「恭喜你，智商又掉了百分之二十。」Loki咧著嘴笑起來，現在他的心情好多了。  
「要一起出門吃份早餐嗎？」Thor哀完了轉過來衝著他傻笑。  
「好啊，」Loki看看窗外，天氣好得幾乎讓人想哼歌，「但我們得先洗個澡。」他說著，眼神落在Thor鎖骨上還鮮紅的吻痕，事實上，還挺賞心悅目的。  
聽見隔壁洗澡間傳來Thor不成調的哼歌時，他輕輕地加了進去，盡量讓流水聲蓋過自己的聲音，卻看著在腳邊打轉的小水渦，忍不住翹起了唇角。

*歌詞《Come a little bit closer》，求方便稍微改了點


End file.
